The Plastics Posse
by princessantonia
Summary: Mark comes to a realization about Jackson after the fifth year residents pass their boards.


The Plastics Posse

Mark comes to a realization about Jackson after the fifth year residents pass their boards.

I do not own Grey's Anatomy

The five fifth year residents gathered at a table at Joe's to celebrate. The results of their boards had come in and they had all passed. No, they had more than passed. They'd kicked ASS!

"Attendings!" Alex said raising his glass.

"Whoo hoo!" they all shouted raising their glasses to toast.

"This round is on the house," Joe said setting them up. "Congrats guys."

"Thanks Joe," Meredith said smiling at the bartender. After all the nights they'd spent downing shots in this place Joe was practically family.

"Oh my god," April said downing her shot. "Can you believe we made it? We're attending!"

"Attendings!" Alex, Christina, and Meredith shouted. Jackson just smiled and drank.

"Well this is the saddest group of surgeons I've ever seen," Derek said entering the bar with Owen, Teddy, Callie, Arizona, Bailey and Mark.

"Hey!" Meredith shouted grabbing her husband and pulling him onto the stool beside her. The senior attendings grabbed chairs and gathered around the table. Owen sat beside Christina. They were still working on their marriage but things were better between them. Teddy sat on Christina's other side. Arizona and Bailey sat down on either side of Alex while Callie took Meredith's other side. They were proud of their protégé's and they were glad they would be staying nearby so they could continue to watch them grow in their careers. Meredith had decided to stick with general surgery and had taken a job at Seattle Presbyterian along with Alex who would be running the neo-natal unit.

"So," Hunt said raising his glass once Joe had brought the senior doctors their drinks. "A toast to the newest surgical attendings to come out of Seattle Grace Mercy West. It is always a proud but sad moment in any teacher's life when their students leave them to make their own way in the world. But I know that you have all been taught well and that you will make us all proud."

"Cause if you don't we'll kick your asses," Mark said from his place beside Jackson. They all laughed and raised their glasses.

"I can't believe this is goodbye," Arizona said sadly to Teddy.

"I know," Teddy said a little sad. The announcement hadn't been officially made yet but Teddy was leaving Seattle and taking a job as head of cardio at Johns Hopkins. Christina would be taking over for her mentor as the head of Cardio at Seattle Grace Mercy West at the end of the month. She'd never been able to fully get over Henry's death and so she had decided it was time to move on.

"We're gonna miss you," Derek said sincerely.

"I know," she said. "I'll miss all you guys too. But, I know that I am leaving the cardio wing in good hands." She grinned at Christina who smiled back at her.

"It's gonna be weird not working with you guys," April said.

"Oh, c'mon," Christina said. "You are moving on the bigger and better things."

"Yeah, high school can't last forever," Callie said.

"Even though some of us married our high school sweet heart," Bailey said nodding toward Derek and Meredith.

"I mean you're like our valedictorian, Kepner," Alex said. "Cleveland Clinic that's like the Harvard of hospitals." April blushed.

"What about you Avery?" Callie asked Jackson.

"Yeah, is the 'plastics posse' gonna continue to work miracles?" Teddy asked. Sloan glanced at the young man beside him. Jackson had been especially quiet since the board results had come in. He hadn't really thought about what Jackson would be doing after he passed his boards. He hoped he'd consider staying at Seattle Grace . They were a great team. They had done amazing work together. He'd been talking to Hunt about the idea he'd pitched to Weber for turning Seattle Grace into the top burn center in the country. Nothing was concrete yet but Mark knew it could be a success if Jackson was with him. Working side by side. Not as mentor and student but as comrades, equals.

"My Grandfather offered me a spot at Mass Gen. I'm taking it," Jackson said tossing back his shot. All chatter at the table stopped as they stared at him.

"You what?" April said is disbelief.

"Dude, you said you'd never work for your gramps," Alex said.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Mark said sadly. Though you'd have to shove bamboo shoots under his fingernails to get him to admit it, he was hurt that Jackson hadn't told him.

"It's a great opportunity and I didn't get it because of my grandpa. I got it on my own. Like you said," he said to Callie.

"High school's over," he said. "We gotta grow up. Move on." He tossed back the rest of his beer, grabbed his jacket, and left. They all sat there in shock for a moment before Mark jumped up and followed Jackson out of the bar.

"Avery!" he yelled running after the younger man. Jackson slowed his pace but did not stop or turn around.

"Hey," Mark yelled grabbing his arm and spinning him around.

"What!" Jackson yelled.

"Mass Gen!" Mark yelled back. "The other side of the country! When the hell were you going to tell me?"

"What does it matter?" Jackson said. Mark felt like the younger man had slapped him.

"After everything we've been through together, I think I at least deserve to know why the hell you're leaving me!"

"Look," Jackson said. "It's not that I'm not grateful. I am. You were a great teacher. I couldn't have done any of this without you."

"Screw that," Mark said. "Your teacher? I deserved to know as your friend!"

"I didn't tell you 'cause I knew you'd try to talk me out of it. And I probably would have let you."

"So what does that tell you? You don't want to go Mass Gen. You'll be miserable there. No matter how good you are no one is gonna give you the respect that I know you deserve because your grandpa's shadow is gonna be hanging over you."

"That's not true," Jackson said.

"Bullshit," Mark said. "Don't go."

"I have to," Jackson said. "I can't stay here and be the great Mark Sloan's puppet forever."

"It won't be like that," Mark said. "We're a team. We'll still be a team. Only it'll be an equal partnership."

"The 'plastic posse'?" Jackson scoffed.

"I'll change the name," Mark shouted tossing his hands in the air. "We'll be great together." He stepped closer to Jackson and grabbed his shoulders.

"We are great together."

"I..." Jackson swallowed hard. "I…can't stay here."

"This isn't about being my puppet is it?" Mark said staring at him hard. "What's the real reason?" Jackson stared at the ground.

"Might as well," he said to himself more than Mark. "Can't hurt anything now. I'll have that at least."

"What the heck are you talking about?"

Jackson took a deep breath and raised his head. He stared at Mark for a moment before grabbing him and yanking him close. Before Mark could register what was happening Jackson had seized his mouth in a fierce bruising punishing kiss. Mark was too shocked to react at first but then he could feel the pressure from Jackson's mouth and the heat that rose in his gut. Then it was over and Jackson pulled away. They stared at each other for a moment before Jackson turned and all but sprinted away from him.

Mark didn't know how long he stood there in a daze after Jackson had kissed him. He somehow managed to find his way back to the apartment. He grabbed a bottle of scotch and began tossing it back. He needed to get drunk till he could forget. Forget the kiss, the way it had made him feel, and mostly the way Jackson had looked at him afterwards. Mark leaned back and closed his eyes. Since he discovered what kissing was Mark had been a lady's man. He enjoyed sex, and had never wanted to settle down. The only women he'd considered it with had been completely wrong for him. Addison hadn't wanted him. She'd been lonely and he'd been convenient. After Derek left her she'd been sad and had needed him but she'd never loved him. And he hadn't loved her. He knew that now. As much as it had hurt when she'd aborted their baby she'd been right. He would have made a terrible father then. He hadn't been ready to be a father, to be an adult. That had changed when Sofia had come into his life. He adored his little girl. He'd been in love with her since he'd first heard her little heart beat on the sonogram. He'd felt bad that Lexie had been hurt but ultimately her leaving him had been for the best. Mark had been ready to be an adult and Lexie was still very much a child. It should have been awkward mentoring Avery when he was dating Lexie, but it hadn't been. Not for him at least. He couldn't help but be relieved when Avery broke up with Lexie to work with him. He'd seen how much potential the kid had, even if he'd been slow to nurture it. He had loved teaching him and the feeling of pride that came with watching your student master the art you taught them. Somewhere along that line they had become more than just student and teacher. They had become friends, great friends. Avery had fit right into his life. He got along great with Callie and Arizona and he was fantastic with Sophia. Likewise, his daughter adored Avery. He always felt this warmth in his heart whenever he saw the two of them together. Plus, he was comfortable with the young man. They'd hung out many times after work, drinking beer, studying for his boards, and just talking. Hell, if he were to truly be honest with himself Avery was the best relationship he'd ever had.

"That's probably why he didn't tell me," Mark thought. "That's why he's leaving." How would he have reacted if he'd known before that his prized pupil harbored romantic feelings for him? Not well, most likely. It probably would have ruined everything. He thought about what Avery had said before.

"Can't hurt anything now," he repeated to himself. Yeah, now that he was leaving. Now that he wouldn't have to worry about the awkwardness that would come if Mark had rejected him. Wouldn't have to work with that between them. How had he not seen this? All this time. It had been right there in front of him. His student, his protégé, his friend was in love with him. The question now was what was he going to do about it. He didn't want to lose Avery. Not as a colleague, not as a friend. He raised his hand to his mouth. They were still tingling and he could taste Jackson on his lips. And the odd thing was it didn't freak him out. He would have thought being kissed like that by another guy would have disgusted him but nothing could be further from the truth. When Avery had kissed him it had felt good. It felt right.

"Shit," he thought sitting up straight. "I love him too." He grabbed his keys and quickly left the apartment. He started to head to his car then he remembered he'd left it at the hospital and walked home. He pulled out his cell phone and called a cab. He paced back and forth, anxious agitated waiting. He had to get to Avery quick. He couldn't let him leave. When the yellow cab finally pulled up he jumped in and gave the driver the address of the apartment Avery shared with Kepner and Karev.

Jackson should have been packing but he couldn't focus enough to fold his damn socks. God, what had he been thinking? How could he have ever thought he could just kiss Sloan, the man he was in love with, and then just walk away from him? How could he think for one minute that he'd be able to make a clean break after that? All that the kiss had done was leave him with this empty feeling of longing for what he could never have. He closed his eyes as the tears welled up. Sloan probably hated him now. Was probably disgusted by him. Would probably beat the hell out of him if he ever saw him again.

"Jackson you damn fool," he thought punching the pillow. "Why did you have to go and fall in love with him?" He didn't know when it had happened. He'd tried to deny it for so long but he'd finally had to face it. He was in love with Mark Sloan. He was comfortable with him as he'd never been with Lexie or any girl he dated. Whether they were doing surgery, or studying or just hanging out. When he was with him he was happy. He felt safe. Then at night he would dream of him. Of Mark's arms around him, their bodies tangle up together making frantic passionate love. When he would wake up he would be sweating and hard. He knew he could never say anything. Mark was as straight as straight men came. If he knew how Jackson felt about him…it could have ruined everything. Their friendship, his career. He tried to just ignore it but it got harder and harder. He became so frustrated that he started snapping at everyone including his patients. It had taken all his restraint to keep from laughing when Mark had suggested that he needed to get laid. What could he have said to that? Sure Sloan meet me in the on call room in five minutes, 'cause you're the only one that will do? Sloan would have probably decked him and thrown him off his service. He knew that if he couldn't stay at Seattle Grace. It working with Sloan while dating Lexie was awkward, working with him when he was in love with him himself would be torture. So when he'd passed his boards he'd called his Grandfather and asked him if the job at Massachusetts General was still open. Harper Avery had been surprised but he'd said the job was his if he wanted it. His mother, however had been another story. She'd pushed and pushed as only she could until finally he'd broken down and told her everything. He was sure that her next words would be to disown him but, to his utter shock she had accepted it. She had even suggested that he should tell Mark how he felt. He'd been crying when he told her that he couldn't and that he'd see her in a few weeks. Jackson jumped as there was a pounding on the door. Probably Alex forgetting his key cause he was drunk. He got up and went to the door. His heart jumped when he saw it was not Alex. He stepped back in fear as Mark pushed past him into the apartment.

"Sloan…I…" he stuttered. He sucked in a breath as Mark grabbed him.

"You don't get to kiss me and then run away," he said. Jackson flinched preparing for the blow that he knew was about to come. To his utter astonishment no blow came and he felt Mark's hands on either side of his face pulling him close. All the breath left his body as Mark's mouth crash against his own. He was frozen for a moment till he felt Mark's tongue prodding his sealed lips demanding entrance. Jackson's lips parted and Mark's tongue shove into his mouth dancing and twirling around his own. They pulled away when the need for air became too much. Jackson's mind was running a mile a minute. He was so confused.

"Sloan…" he started.

"I think under the circumstances you should call me Mark," Mark said. Jackson nodded.

"Mark," he said. "If you're doing this just to humor me…" He wanted to believe that this was real. That all his dreams and fantasies were coming true but…

"Hey," Mark said lifting his chin so that Jackson had to look him in the eyes. "In all the time you've known me have you ever known me to do something I didn't want to do just to humor someone else?"

"No," Jackson said. "I never have." Mark smiled and pulled him closer.

"You home alone?" he asked. Jackson nodded.

"Good," Mark said. Jackson let out a small yelp as he was lifted off his feet. He wrapped his legs around Mark's waist as he was carried to his bedroom. Mark tossed him onto the bed and came down over him. Jackson was in heaven as Mark kissed him. It seemed as though the older man couldn't get enough of him. He groaned as Mark feasted on his neck. At one point he pulled him up into a sitting position so that he could pull his shirt off. Jackson's own hands seized the hem of Mark's shirt and yanked it over his head. Jackson felt like his skin was on fire as their bare chests pressed against each other.

"Oh god," Jackson moaned as Mark began kissing his chest. "You've got no idea how long I've dreamed of this." He could feel Mark smiling as he continued to press his lips against Jackson's flesh. Jackson gripped the sheets with his hands. God Mark was making him feel so good. His cock was painfully hard against his jeans. God he wanted….could he even ask. Would Mark change his mind about this whole thing? Making out was one thing but…Oh GOD! He'd been so lost in his own worries he hadn't realized that Mark had unzipped his jeans and now had his hand around Jackson's cock.

"Oh god," Jackson groaned as Mark stroked him.

"Hmm…" Mark said thoughtfully. "Must not be doing too bad for my first time."

"Don't stop," Jackson begged. It felt so incredible. It wasn't like having a woman stroke him. The hand was bigger and stronger and went all the way around him. He threw his hands up to grip the bed frame.

"I'm gonna cum," he whispered. He grunted in protest as he felt the hand leave him. He opened his eyes and stared at Mark.

"Don't want this over too soon," Mark said kissing him on the forehead. Jackson tried to speak but he couldn't find any words.

"What do you say we take this up a level?" Mark said. Jackson gulped. Did he mean?

"Are you sure?" Jackson said. "You've been straight so long. Are you sure you want to…?

"I'm sure," Mark said. "I don't want there to be any doubts." Jackson nodded. At the same time they slid off their jeans and stripped off their underwear. For a moment they looked at each other, both uncertain what to do next. Jackson bit his lip and turned away unable to meet Mark's eye. Mark caught his chin in his hand and turned his head so Jackson was looking at him.

"Tell me what you want," Mark said gently. Jackson licked his lips. He knew what he wanted. What he had wanted for so long. He leaned forward and touched his forehead to Mark's.

"I want you inside me," he whispered. Mark tilted his head to meet Jackson's mouth is a soft kiss. Gently, he lowered Jackson onto his back.

"Do you have any…?"

"Nightstand," Jackson said. Mark opened the nightstand drawer and pulled out a condom and a bottle of lotion.

"This'll work," he said. Jackson blushed. They were both doctors. They knew how this worked in theory. But in practice…that was something else.

"Tell me if I hurt you," Mark said pushing Jackson's legs apart. Jackson nodded. He leaned his head back as Mark covered his fingers in the lotion. He gasped as he felt one finger slide into him.

"Okay?" Mark asked. Jackson nodded and Mark added another finger. Jackson groaned. If Mark's finger's felt this good what would the nine inch cock feel like? He trembled in anticipation at the thought.

"Please," Jackson moaned. "Please, I need you." Mark, deciding that Jackson was prepared enough slid his fingers out making the younger resident moan with the loss. Mark smiled.

"Just hang on," he said grabbing the condom and rolling it on. He applied a generous amount of lotion to his cock and knelt between Jackson's legs.

"This is it," Mark said. "If you want to change your mind now's the time to tell me." Jackson lifted his head and kissed the other man's mouth.

"I want this," he said. "Just…go slow okay." Mark lifted his hand to Jackson's face.

"I promise," he said. "Just try to relax." Jackson nodded. His hands gripped the sheets as Mark slowly penetrated him. The pain was blinding as Mark pushed into him. Mark must have sensed his discomfort because he stilled above him.

"Take a second," he heard his partner's voice in his ear. "Relax. Let your body adjust." Jackson tried to breath. It hurt but after he let himself adjust it started to feel good.

"Okay," he whispered. Mark took his hands and raised them over his head.

"Aigh," Jackson groaned as Mark pushed in further. Finally he could feel Mark slide in to the hilt.

"Oh god Jackson," Mark moaned above him. "God you feel so good. So tight."

"Please move," Jackson begged him. Mark kissed his neck and began to slide out and then slide back in. Jackson saw stars as Mark brushed against his prostate.

"Oh god Mark," Jackson shouted. "Do that again."

"As you wish," Mark said grinning. They were both gasping as panting as Mark pounded into Jackson going harder and faster at Jackson's command.

"I'm gonna…."

"With me," Mark moaned in his ear. "Come with me." With one final thrust they both came at the same time. Exhausted Mark collapsed on top of Jackson. Jackson couldn't speak. There were no words to describe what he had just felt.

"Incredible," Mark whispered in his ear.

"Yeah," Jackson said.

Hours later they lay on their sides facing each other. They'd been quiet when they'd heard April and Alex come home. Jackson wasn't ready to tell anyone at Seattle Grace about them. Hell, he wasn't sure what 'them' was.

"Hey, you still with me over there," Mark said stroking his hand. Jackson smiled.

"Yeah," he said. "Just thinking." Mark reached over to him and pulled him close so that his head rested on Mark's shoulder.

"How long?" Mark asked softly. Jackson sighed running his fingers through the hair on Mark's chest.

"I don't know," he said honestly. "I was in over my head before I knew my feet were wet." Mark's hand came up to the back of his neck and gently kneaded the muscles there.

"Mark," he asked timidly. "Are you sure about this?" Mark wrapped his arms around him tightly.

"I am," Mark said. "Like you said I don't know when it started. But now that I'm here I don't ever want to go back." Jackson smiled against Mark chest.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," the older man said kissing the top of his head. "So I guess this means you're staying in Seattle?" Jackson nodded.

"Who am I to break up the 'plastic posse'?

"We really need to change that name." Jackson laughed.


End file.
